


911 Prompts if you need them

by FoolishAngel1987



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abby Returns, Angst, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Matchmaking, Multi, Parenthood, Prank Wars, Sabotage, Team as Family, competitive boyfriends, parental figures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishAngel1987/pseuds/FoolishAngel1987
Summary: I posted these on my tumblr but figured they could reach writers who need them on here as well.Take any that sparks your creative fire.Have fun !!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Buck- post lawsuit

**post lawsuit** \- Buck knows he is too loud, too energetic, too bright, too much of everything. So he pulls back in the hopes of not damaging his already fragile relationships with the team. He tries to become more quiet and less noticeable so he’s not annoying; dimming everything special about him. But what is the world supposed to do when Evan Buckley isn’t Evan Buckley anymore? 


	2. Established Buddie and Christopher

After Buck moves in with Eddie and Chris, he has to adjust to being more of a tough parent rather then just fun Buck, a change that Chris does not appreciate and lashes out hurting Buck’s feelings 


	3. Buck- hard of hearing

**Prompt** : Buck has hid the fact that he is hard of hearing in one ear and it has never come up until someone calls him out on “not paying attention” or being unintelligent and Buck is forced to tell them the truth when they don’t understand why he gets so upset 


	4. Buck/Bobby

**Prompt** : Things haven’t been the same between Buck and Bobby since the lawsuit and it seems that no matter what Buck does, Bobby never stops being cold towards him and Buck wonders if he has forever lost the one person he considered a father 


	5. Abby returns + Buck/Eddie

**Prompt** : Abby returns during the train crash and Eddie doesn’t hold back in hiding his disgust with how willing Buck was to just throw himself into danger for her. This makes Eddie think that Buck is willing to die for people he cares about, but not willing to live for them judging by how easily he was wanting to jump right into danger. This causes a rift between him and buck because Buck doesn’t understand 


	6. Injured Eddie + Buck as a guardian

**Prompt** : - established Buddie....Eddie is injured and is in the hospital and his parents decide it is the perfect time to try and swoop in to take Christopher like they have always wanted. Only problem is that Eddie made arrangments for Buck to be Chris’s guardian if he couldn’t be and this infuriates Eddie’s parents, who still try to fight it. A whole shitstorm goes down in the Diaz family even after Eddie wakes up but he refuses to back down from his parents anymore. He will fight for his family now and always


	7. Buck stands up for himself

I read a lot of fics where the team, specifically Eddie-gives Buck so much shit for the lawsuit and saying that he abandoned them and did it for selfish reasons even though Buck always says it was to come back to them but they never seem to accept it.  
  


Just once I want to read a fic where Eddie starts to yell at Buck- Maybe with the team even nearby - and Buck interrupting him because he’s not going to tolerate that shit anymore from any of them. They accused him of not seeing it from their side but when did they ever take their own advice and see it from his side 


	8. Buck + a deserved punishment

How about Buck gets written up and reprimanded at work, not because Bobby is being unprofessional and holding him back. But because Buck is impulsive and reckless at times and needs to be punished so he learns he can’t just disobey orders because of whatever reason. Like Bobby will punish him because he deserves it and he can’t just let it slide like he use to.   
  


It’s not like with after the crush injury where Bobby was holding him back because he was worried , now it’s like he is properly punishing Buck like he should any body else who did half the crap that Buck does 


	9. Buck/Abby reunion

**Prompt** : when Abby and buck finally reunite and Buck is actually really angry when they talk and actually expresses that anger. And when they talk in the park, he doesn’t accept her sorry ass attempt at smoothing things over and leaves her sitting there and that’s his closure


	10. Depressed Buck

The 118 never realized how close they came to losing Buck until a drunken confession reveals a night that Buck almost didn’t come back from


	11. Buck-hurt and comfort with Eddie and Chris

Buck suffers from depression and has some very dark days and while they can’t take away his pain, Eddie and Chris hold on to him through the dark until he comes back to them


	12. Buck/Team confrontation

**Prompt** : Instead of begging for forgiveness from the 118 for the whole lawsuit fiasco, Buck decides to confront them with how they all get free passes except for him and how they weren’t there for him as much as he needed and he shouldn’t have to ask for them to be around, because when it’s them that need the help, Buck is there without having to ask 


	13. Buddie proposal- slight angst but mostly cute fluff

**Prompt** : Buck decides to propose to Eddie but every time he comes close to making it happen, something goes wrong and the evening gets ruined. Buck starts thinking this is a sign that the universe is trying to tell him that he and Eddie aren’t meant to be. Until it comes out that Eddie is purposely sabotaging Buck’s efforts because he wanted to be the one to propose 


	14. Buck + karaoke

**Prompt** : buck hides that fact that he likes to sing and he’s actually good at it and is always invited back for more at karaoke nights. He doesn’t tell his friends because he doesn’t want to be made fun of. One night someone sees him sing and mentions it to the 118 who feel bad that Buck didn’t think he could tell them this. The next time Buck goes to sing, the 118 is in the back cheering him on


	15. Fire fam prank war

**Prompt** : Instead of the team mistreating Buck when he returns after the lawsuit, a prank ware ensues instead to welcome him back !! 


	16. Bobby + Father’s Day

**Prompt** : Bobby expected only 3 Father’s Day cards: 2 from Harry and May and 1 from Athena. But this year he receives an unexpected one from Buck


	17. Christopher Diaz- matchmaker

**Prompt** : Chris doesn’t like his dad dating anyone except Buck, so he starts coming up with ways to sabotage Eddie’s date nights


	18. Eddie loving Buck

**Prompt** : Eddie always thought the day he would realize he was in love with Buck , it would be after some life or death situation. Instead it happens softer, smaller; on a day when nothing extraordinarily happens and Buck greets him with his typical blinding smile and Eddie just knows. And maybe he always has


	19. Buddie + relationship troubles

**Prompt** : Every couple goes through their ups and downs and Eddie and Buck are no exception . But while Buck is willing to talk things out and work through it, Eddie resists spilling his heart as it has never been easy for him. But Eddie’s stubborn nature starts becoming more of an issue when Buck just wishes Eddie would talk to him and Eddie refuses and upon feeling defensive, lashes out verbally and sends Buck storming out of the house. Eddie eventually realizes that he will lose Buck forever if he doesn’t try to be better.


	20. Angsty Silent Buck Idea

**Fic idea** : before the lawsuit Buck was always talking and making jokes and just filling the station with noise. Now in the aftermath of the lawsuit when his efforts to apologize and make it up to the team go ignored and each rejection stings more each time he is shut down, Buck grows quieter and quieter until speaking even a few words a day becomes difficult 


End file.
